Live for your Angels
by Svedka0926
Summary: A series of drabbles about the lives of Clark Kent and Elizabeth Charlston, starting from childhood. Clark/Oc Superman/Oc Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to check this story out. I've had some pretty bad writers block for the past couple of years and this idea kind of hit me after watching the new Superman movie with my little brother.**

 **It's basically just going to be short drabbles about our favorite superhero growing up and what not with an OC of mine. I'll do my best to keep her as non-Mary-Sue as possible, however I may kind of dance the line a bit. It's important for her to have the aspects of her character that she does for my plot to kind of play out right, so please bear with me people.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the first drabble!**

 **-Alyssa**

* * *

 **Athen's, South Carolina. August 28** **th** **, 1986:**

The air in here is chilly, but not so chilly that I can see my breath. Not the fun kind of chilly, just the kind of chilly where I want a coat, or the nice thick blanket that momma kept hung over the sofa for when I dosed off there.

She doesn't carry me to my room anymore, not since she's gotten my new brother from the stork. She says he's real tiny in her belly right now, so she has to be careful and can't lift anything until the stork drops him off.

I hope he comes soon, cuz I really don't like sleeping on the couch and daddy ain't here to carry me for momma no more, she said he's up with the angels and that I won't see him for a long, long time.

I miss daddy, he played shoot 'em up cowboy with me and told me lots of neat stuff about his friends at work.

The mean lady that took me here is on the phone with someone, and hasn't answered my questions about why mommy hasn't gotten to school to get me yet. She's speaking real low, so I can't even hear who she's talking to.

"Miss Charlston!" I look up when another lady in a black suit comes up to me, a smile on her bright red lips. "Hi there sweet heart, my name is Connie. You're gonna come with me for a minute, alright?"

I nod my head and pick up my school bag, slinging the strap over one side like Jimmy Hayes does. Jimmy Hayes is the cool kid at school.

Connie brings me into this nice room and sits me down across from her at this big glass table, and asks if I want anything to drink. I say yes please, and she gives me a glass of orange juice, which is my favorite.

I start sipping and Connie starts to talk to me.

"Elizabeth, there's been an accident. Your mother was on her way to the school to get you, and there was a crash… honey, I'm so sorry, but your mother didn't make it…"

The room gets hot, sticky hot and I start to see black and gray dots in my eyes like static on a television.

"Elizabeth, breathe honey. You can't hold your breath, breathe." Connie stands up and comes over to me, and before she gets here the room goes black.

* * *

 **Smallville, Kansas. September 25** **th** **, 1986:**

"Now Lizzy, this isn't like your old school. It's a lot smaller, and everyone knows everyone already." My aunt Patty is going on like she usually does.

She's mommy's sister, but mommy isn't around anymore. Aunt Patty said mommy went to live with daddy and the angels, and that she took my new brother with her. I miss mommy and daddy, and even my new brother sometimes too.

"Okay Aunt Patty." I look up at the big red brick building, the public school in the little town I live in now.

"You'll make a whole bunch of new friends here honey, it'll be fun you'll see." Aunt Patty puts her hand on my shoulder, and squeezes it tight. I just nod my head.

Right after we get in, this young lady in a pretty skirt comes to meet us. "You must be Elizabeth, we're so glad to have you honey!"

And she leads me to my new classroom and opens the door up for me, and a whole room of eyes turns to look at me.

The other kids start whispering like I don't know that they're all talking about me and I look around at each of their faces, deciding right away that I don't like any of them and maybe I won't find any new friends here after all.

I never really found friends back home anyway, so I guess I don't mind much anyhow.

* * *

Class is boring, my teacher is nice and she's pretty, but she made me stand up in front of the classroom and I didn't like it because all the other kids started whispering again.

She's reading to us now, and we're sitting on the carpet by the chalk board. It's a nice story about a little boy named Alex, and how he's playing catch with his daddy.

I used to play catch with my daddy too, but that was before the angels took him from me and momma. And I guess my new brother too.

At lunch we all go outside, and I have a little lunch box that has some kind of princess on it because Aunt Patty thinks I look like the princess. Momma used to say so too, but I don't think so.

Everyone looks at me and I keep my head down, and keep walking until I can't hear the other kids whispering about me anymore. By that time I'm in front of this nice big tree with a whole bunch of leaves that are all turning pretty colors, but they haven't started falling yet like they did when daddy and I would rake them up and make a big huge pile to jump in.

I sit down and put my lunch box on my lap, opening it up and pulling out the juice pouch and the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Aunt Patty made me this morning.

I take a bite of it and close my eyes, pretending that I'm still back home and momma is in the kitchen baking brownies while daddy is outside cutting up wood for the fire pit so we could make s'mores.

"Ehem…" My eyes pop open wide and I look up to see this tall guy with dark hair and really bright blue eyes that remind me of the beach by my house. Aunt Patty said that there's not really any beaches in Kansas. "You're uh… kind of in my spot."

I look up at the guy and then back down to my lunch, then back up at him. "Oh… uh d'ya mind sharin' with me? I don't really wanna go sit down by those mean kids, they keep sayin' that my hair looks funny. I told my Aunt Patty I didn't want it plaited like this but she didn't really listen…"

"Uh… sure. I guess that's fine." I scoot over a little bit and make room for him and he sits down next to me.

"You have nice eyes, they look like the beaches by my house." I tell him quietly as he unpacks his lunch, and he freezes up then looks at me funny, almost like I'm weird for just talkin' to him.

"Oh uh… thanks."

"No problem."

I munch down the rest of my sandwich and look up at the leaves while I try to poke the straw through the hole in my juice pouch.

It's one of the stubborn ones that my daddy would usually poke through for me, but I have to be a big girl and do it myself cuz daddy isn't here to poke it through, daddy's up with the angels.

"Hey, uh… want me to get that for you?" I look over at the boy and he's looking at me like I'm gonna explode at him.

"Sure, you can try. It's a tough one though, usually my daddy gets those ones for me." He smiles at me as I hand him the pouch and then pokes the straw through really easy.

"There!" And then he hands it back to me. I take a second to look between the pouch and the boy before a grin comes to my face.

"My name's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Charlston." I hold out my hand as I take a sip of my juice and he kinda looks at my hand for a minute before he looks up and grins wide at me.

"I'm Clark Kent."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, there it is! Part one... comments and criticism are welcomed with wide, open arms! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second installment of this little series! Just a forewarning that many of the chapters may take as long as this one to post, as I don't really have much free time to write these days :(**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Smallville, Kansas. December 12** **th** **, 1993:**

The air was cold today, a lot colder than I was used to anyway. I could see my breath floating about my head and my nose was smarting and I was certainly wishing I had remembered to wear gloves to school this morning.

As usual, I had forgotten.

I rubbed my hands together and kept on trudging up the path to Mr. Kent's lot, where Clark had told me to meet him today because we were going to do something 'fun'. I'm more than accustomed to Clark's idea of 'fun' and let me tell you, it is extremely warped.

As I neared the fence, I could make out a group of kids standing at the edge of it, just out of sight of the inside of the big work barn on the property. They were huddled around one kid who was on the ground, up against the fence and for a brief second I was confused.

It didn't take very long for me to figure out that a group of kids anywhere near Clark was definitely not a good thing.

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath, tucking my dad's dog tags into my jacket and flinching from how cold they were. I started running towards the fence, gripping it with both hands and launching myself over when I finally reached it.

I stumbled a bit as I landed harshly. The cold and all my weight hitting the balls of my feet at once did not make for a pleasant landing.

"C'mon Kent, get up." I could hear one of the idiots from school snarling at my friend, and I pummeled through the group of boys with no problem, getting right in front of the leader of their little pack of idiots and shoving him backwards roughly. He staggered, before fixing me with a death stare as I poised myself aggressively in front of my friend.

"Why don't you back off, jackass." I grit through my teeth, clenching my fists and preparing to deck the kid if he didn't back down.

It wouldn't be the first time I'd helped Clark out at the expense of my knuckles.

"Ells, no…" Clark made to get up behind me and I felt his hand on my shoulder, ready to pull me back. He didn't like me fighting on his account… or any account really.

"Is there an issue here?" I look up and see Clark's dad eyeing all of the boys down, and I could feel them quaking in their boots from where I stood.

"No sir... none at all. See you around, buddy." The jackass spat the word at Clark before fixing me with a carnal glare and stomping off, his cronies following behind him without a second thought.

"You don't always have to jump in Elizabeth, I can handle myself." I look over at Clark while I push my dark brown hair away from my face, rolling my eyes soon after.

"Yeah Clark, I know. Doesn't mean I still can't help out. Two on five is better than one." I grin at him and he shakes his head, letting out a rough sigh.

"I don't need you to fight my battles."

"Alright, Kent, let's just go do whatever 'fun' activity you've planned out for us today." I walk past him and flash a grin at Mr. Kent. He returns it appreciatively, and I can hear Clark grumble while following me towards the gate.

"How'd you get over there so quick anyway?" Clark asked and I gave him an incredulous look.

"I hopped the rail."

"My mom would have a fit, you know…"

"That's why you ain't gonna tell her." I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the path, only for him to pass me and start dragging me behind him instead.

"Of course not."

Clark had grown well, standing almost a whole head taller than me. He was starting to fill out in his chest and arms, and his jaw line was very well defined. He'd grown into quite the looker.

I'd changed vastly too, the baby fat melting away from my cheeks to reveal a heart shaped face. My nose was narrow and slightly pointed, my lips plump but nothing crazy with a scar over the right side of my upper lip from when I'd gotten punched in the mouth during a fist fight in middle school. I was tall by normal standards, and filled out. My waist wasn't narrow and I had a little bit of a muffin top over my hips, and my legs were big and muscular from horse-back riding.

My hair was long and pin straight, dark brown and falling down my back. My skin was tan from being under constant sun in the summer and my eyes a bright green like my mom's had been.

Not necessarily bad, but definitely not the prettiest girl around town.

"What are we doing anyway Clark?" My nose was burning from the cold and I rubbed it, trying to create heat with the friction.

"You'll see when we get there. You didn't wear gloves again?" I roll my eyes at his over concern and wave him off, falling into step next to him.

"I was busy remembering to bring myself food."

"Clark Kent this is _not_ fun!" My screams were drowned out by the musical laugh that fled his lips only on special occasions, and usually at my expense.

"This is too, Ells! You just have the coordination of a baby deer." I spared a brief glance up to Clark, only to show the great disdain I was feeling towards him as he pulled me around the frozen pond on a pair of skates.

I instantly regretted it, as my feet once again slammed together and my knees shook from the flash of white hot pain. "No, this is miserable, you're trying to kill me for kicks, Kent." My snarl drew more of that soft baritone laugh from his chest.

"Just stop thinking about it Ells, and it'll be so much better!" I squeezed his fingers even tighter in my own, but he didn't complain just smiled at me.

"It didn't make it any better last year and I really don't think it'll get any better this year Clark!" My skate caught in a grove in the ice, and I tripped, my face colliding into the thick wool covering Clarks, chest, while his hands flew around me and I found myself wrapped tightly in his arms quicker than I was able to comprehend.

"You're thinking on it too much Ells, just let your feet move!" He stands me up straight and takes my hands in his again, looking behind him quickly as he started moving again, guiding me around the frozen pond behind my house.

"My feet don't want to move, Clark! My feet would much rather be on solid ground right now, without the stupid stilts!" My leg slipped a little too far and I dipped down, only for Clark to pull me back up like I weighed nothing.

"You are on solid ground right now, dummy. The lake is frozen solid." His tone was condescending and I scowled up at him before gasping in horror as I saw the log on the ground behind him, jutting up in a threatening manner.

"Clark-!" But I warned him much too late, and his skate caught the front of the log.

"Whoa!" His hands moved to my hips and I screamed out as he brought me down with him, my face planting into his chest while he connected with the ice solidly.

"Oh my god, Clark are you alright?!" I grabbed his chin and he looked at me, a grin quirked on his lips as a lock of his dark hair flopped down in between his eyes.

I suddenly became very aware of the solid body beneath me, full of rippling muscles and well cut edges that made me lose my breath for a second. I'd landed perfectly between his legs, my torso pressed against his and our noses nearly touching from pulling myself further on top of him to make sure his head was okay.

"Yeah, I'm perfect…" He grinned at me and I felt my cheeks grow hot before I scrambled to stand, slipping and sliding as Clark easily pulled himself to his feet and then helped me stand on my own. "I think that's enough for today, Ells."

"Oh thank _god_!"

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnnd finished! Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
